


【巫师3/帝狼】你见到理发师了吗？

by SUN03



Category: The Witcher
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03
Relationships: 帝狼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

＊

“我得剪头发了，恩希尔。”

杰洛特穿着棉麻的长衫，半躺在皇帝书房奢华昂贵的皮椅里，他刚睡醒午觉，表情显得有些怔愣，又冷不丁的说。

而尼弗迦德的皇帝连眉头都没挑一下，他优雅有力的手指握着一支线条流畅的鹰羽，在那些文卷上批批画画，并勉为其难的从喉咙里挤出一个上扬的语气，权当一个敷衍的回应。

“我脑后的那部分头发已经盖过肩膀了。”

杰洛特自顾自的说了下去，看起来真情实感的在苦恼，“这样很危险的，在猎魔任务中相当于你把自己的死穴直接交给怪物— —吸血妖鸟，奇奇摩，翼手龙，它们可都有带弯钩的爪子。”

“那就去理发。”

恩希尔在办公时间一向言简意赅，过分专注，并且不喜欢任何打扰。皇宫中一条不成文的规定就是不要在皇帝批卷宗时汇报事宜— —被那双过分锐利的眼睛审视还是次要的，多数这样做的倒霉蛋已经没了脑袋。

显然，这条不成文的规定并没有传到杰洛特的耳朵里，这或许能解释他为什么每天下午都雷打不动的在皇帝书房里扮演一个缩在椅子里睡觉的摆件。

“— —我找不到理发师。”

猎魔人回答道，他明显有点迷惑。

“我记得我第一次来这里的时候，你的内侍总管可是强压着给我剪了头发和胡子。今天我主动找他，结果他告诉我— —金塔之城内所有理发师都放假了。”

恩希尔听到这话后终于身形一顿，在批完最后的一张卷宗后，他搁下那支鹰羽，伸了一个过分含蓄的懒腰，终于把头扭了过去。恩希尔带着点好笑的望向半躺在皮椅上那个正跟自己头发较劲的猎魔人。

“我记得你承诺这次回来要陪希里三个月的。”恩希尔淡淡的开了口，“这才是第一个星期。你在未来两个多月的时间内都不用迎战翼手龙和任何尖锐爪子了，所以别再跟头发过不去。”

杰洛特欲言又止，他颇为不满又手法粗暴的捋了把自己的头发，像是有什么深仇大恨：

“所以尼弗迦德的理发师真的放假了？”

恩希尔避而不答，他站起身绕到猎魔人的身后，向来锐利的鹰眸蕴了点难以差觉的柔和，那带着昂贵戒指的十指捧起猎魔人蓄长的白发，动作近乎温柔的梳理着。

杰洛特感受到头皮微微发麻，就像细微的电流附着在恩希尔的手指上一样。那令人舒适的酥痒感让他微微阖上眼，胸腔里发出愉悦的咕哝，下午三点，南方王国明媚温暖的阳光照耀在他身上，才睡醒午觉的白发猎魔人几乎又冒出了点昏沉的睡意。

“你的头发很漂亮，杰洛特。”恩希尔这样评价道，“发质光滑，柔亮，阳光下像一摊流动的碎银— —我以前怎么没发现？”

杰洛特却在这真挚又肉麻的比喻中打了个寒颤，语气干巴巴的。

“啊，是啊，我也很迷惑，明明以前它们跟路边的枯草没什么区别，我想大概是尼弗迦德的水质很养头发— —”

恩希尔无声的挑了挑眉，继续把玩着那雪白的银发，等待下文。

“— —好吧。”猎魔人举手投降，“可能之前确实是洗头发的间隔长了一点，并且没用尼弗迦德那么多的护发精油。”

是真的超多啊。

猎魔人愤愤不平的想，那些服侍他洗澡的侍女们像是受到什么蛊惑一样，软硬兼施的要把几十瓶功效不同的精油抹上他的头发，就好像如果不允许她们就要当场自尽。还有那些种类比煎药更繁多的小瓶子：玫瑰、紫罗兰、橄榄，防分叉、防黯淡、防干燥……当杰洛特晕头晕脑的任由她们摆弄完，他闻起来简直像个行走的花圃。

“但你不能不承认，效果确实很好。”恩希尔的语气几乎带了点满足，猎魔人甚少能见到他这么兴致勃勃的样子。

“— —可最起码我得找人修修胡子吧。”杰洛特妥协道，“希里说如果我再准备蓄大胡子，她就不跟我行贴面礼了。”

说到这里，杰洛特哽咽了一下，语气突然悲愤了起来，“— —都是借口，女人们总是讨厌胡子，包括叶和特莉丝。我以为希里会免俗，她小时候从来不介意的，每次我拿胡子蹭她的时候她都笑的非常开心— —”

“恩，毕竟她早就是个大人了。”

恩希尔耐心的回应着猎魔人奇形怪状的控诉，他顺着手心里的几缕银发细细啄吻下去，一直到猎魔人伤痕密布的肩头，又顺着锁骨的凹陷轻轻啃咬着，在苍白的皮肤上印下一个个过分红艳的印记。

杰洛特的呼吸粗重起来，他仰着脖颈和恩希尔交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

“要去床上吗？”

他非常自然的问道，金色眼睛濯濯闪烁。

恩希尔却很有尺度的退了一步，他眼睛里含着不易察觉的笑意。

“留在今晚吧，杰洛特。”

猎魔人无所谓的耸耸肩，“好吧。”他说，缓慢的站起身来，伸了个懒腰，整具伸展的身体在轻薄的亚麻长袍中若隐若现，“那我先去花园逛逛，顺便看看能不能抓到理发师。”

“— —不，你先留下。”

恩希尔慢条斯理的转过身，顺手从抽屉里摸出指节长的一个小刀片。“然后到沙发上躺好。”

杰洛特有些警觉的看着那锋利的小玩意，猎魔人的直觉警铃大作，他挪到沙发上的动作缓慢又谨慎。

“…别告诉我是我想的那样，恩希尔。”

“恩，你想对了。”

“认真的？尼弗迦德的皇帝还参加过理发培训吗？”

“或许没有，但给你刮个胡子总归是够了— —合格的皇帝总得学会为自己的皇后服务。”

恩希尔一边为刀片抹上润滑油，一边不咸不淡的说，他那高傲华贵的贵族口音在“皇后”一词上加了巧妙的重调，并饶有兴致的观察到杰洛特突然泛红的耳廓。

“我说过了，别那样称呼我。”猎魔人羞恼的低吼，努力让自己看起来更有威慑力一些，“这听起来奇怪透顶。”

恩希尔明智的选择沉默，又心情颇好的坐了下来，他拍了拍大腿，示意猎魔人把头放在上边，然后抬高了杰洛特的下颌，沾了精油的手指在那圈灰白的厚胡子上轻轻摩擦，把坚硬的胡茬软化下来。

杰洛特微阖着眼，他毫无防备的把脆弱的动脉暴露出来，喉结随着刀片的上下滚动，像颗脆弱的珠子。冰冷的金属贴着温热柔软的皮肤滑过，带下纷纷扬扬的碎屑。

这感觉真是出乎意料的不错。

杰洛特迷迷糊糊的想，然后他昏沉的意识就在精油的香气和指尖的触碰中彻底沉入了梦乡。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

＊

自那天之后，每周一次的刮胡子就在两人的心照不宣下成了雷打不动的情趣项目。恩希尔致力于把他的下巴保持光洁，“这样接吻更舒适。”他这样解释，杰洛特则彻底忘记了剪头发这回事。毕竟他天天跟恩希尔一起泡在皇宫里，唯一的安全威胁只来自于美妙绝伦的三餐和轻软光滑的床铺。

太奢靡了。杰洛特严肃的自我批评着，然后毫不犹豫的撕下一整只金黄酥脆的烤猪腿，再配上皇室珍藏的多年陈酿，醇香的葡萄酒品起来甜涩而浓郁，猪腿则烘烤的恰到好处。

“都是你喜欢的，杰洛特。”坐在他旁边的恩希尔动作优雅的切下一块肉排，纯银的餐刀折射出华贵的光泽，“只要你愿意，从今往后所有的餐品都可以一直按你的口味来。”

大概是恩希尔话语中的暗示性太强，猎魔人皱了皱眉，语气有点不快，“恩希尔，我以为我们说好了— —三个月后我得离开一段时间，一直待在皇宫里我会疯掉— —”

“是的，我不会毁约。”恩希尔淡淡的说，就好像刚才那个话语间控制欲极强的人不是他，“但想留住一个猎魔人，尽可能的增加筹码总是没错。”

杰洛特不以为然的撇撇嘴，“你以为一个希里还不够吗？”他又切下一大块肉排，像是故意掩饰自己的别扭，“而且，别忘了加上你自己。”

恩希尔的呼吸一顿，小声又低沉的咒骂了什么，然后他侧过身子，把猎魔人拉进一个格外粗暴的吻里。

＊

当他终于碰到希里时，时间已经又过去了两周。

做好尼弗迦德的皇储显然比杰洛特想象的更高难度也更加繁忙。他看过希里的日程安排— —以及操他的，做时间表的人只差把每一秒能呼吸几次列出来了。她一天整整有十四节课，要学习礼仪，语言，军事谋划和政治历史，还要抽空到皇城内进行游巡以保证建立亲民的形象。杰洛特实在不忍心在那仅剩的休息时间里打扰她。

“所以，你今天是怎么跑出来的？”杰洛特插着腰，而希里坐在花园里的长椅上，罕见的只穿着浅色的丝绸便服，绿眼睛像漂亮的琉璃熠熠发光。

“我想你了。”希里义正言辞的宣布道，“我得过来看看，顺便保证你没有被恩希尔欺负。”

“不劳你费心。”杰洛特无奈的摆摆手，希里现在这样子真像极了小时候逃避训练的那个小姑娘。“但愿一会儿没有哪个宫廷夫人从草丛里蹦出来，然后凶神恶煞的抓你回去上课。”

“当然不会，是恩希尔给我放假了。”希里轻快的从长椅上跳了起来，毫不掩饰喜色，“三天，好让我放松放松。”

“难得的贴心，看来他讨好到你了？”

“不，我倒觉得他是在讨好你。”希里挽起杰洛特的胳膊，语气欢快又夸张的哼起小曲，“尼弗迦德王庭无人不知，皇帝有一个令他心醉的恋人，他的眼眸金黄如圣阳，他的身形矫健如白狼— —”

“噢，停下，拜托。”杰洛特哀叹一声，“又是新的歌曲？”

“嗯哼。你可是当下皇城内最流行最热门的创作题材，所有吟游诗人都争先传唱白狼的故事，以及他的爱情羁绊— —”

“那可真让人心情激动。”  
杰洛特干巴巴的说，他发誓自己从希里的绿眼睛里看见了幸灾乐祸。

空气在此时归于宁静，南方王国一向阳光明媚，四季如春。他们在清晨的花园里踱着步，享受着难得的悠闲和令人舒适的沉默。

“对了，希里，你最近有在宫廷里看见理发师吗？”  
杰洛特突然想到了什么，随口问道。

“为什么突然问这个？”希里扭过头，她仔细的打量着白发的猎魔人，“一开始我就发现你刮胡子了，头发还长了许多。我以为你在蓄发？”

“胡子是恩希尔刮的，尼弗迦德人的怪癖我确实难以置评。”杰洛特看起来有点迷惑，他低声嘟囔着，“你为什么会觉得我要蓄发？”

“因为你现在看起来很漂亮。”希里真诚的说，像是完全没意识到夸自己的养父漂亮有什么不对，“虽然没胡子的样子有点让我不太习惯，可你这样确实显得年轻。还有你的头发— —老天，你从没仔细观察过你现在的样子吗？”

“……什么？”

“你穿着恩希尔的睡袍在宫廷里乱晃。”希里挑着眉，她这幅神态像极了她黑发的生父。

“只是因为这件袍子很舒适。”杰洛特如实回答道，“并且低调，我恨紧身上衣。”

“可那还是皇帝御用的衣服，你看见袖口用金线秀的暗纹了吗？”希里颇感兴趣的打量着他的头发，这两周来它又长了不少，“还有金色的猫瞳，雪白的发色— —你是保养它了吗？漂亮又柔顺的银色简直像一条瀑布。”

“我想是侍女们的错— —”

“所以你看起来充满异域风情，”希里言简意赅的总结道，“并且打扮的完全像个合格的皇帝情人。”

“可恩希尔从没提醒过我，他那该死的内侍大臣也从未说过些什么。”  
杰洛特羞恼的低声咕哝，他紧抿着唇，好像也在为自己苦恼。

“那是自然。”希里看他的眼神带着怜悯，就像看一只被欺负还不自知的小猫咪，“这种能向整个尼弗迦德宣誓主权的事情— —他求之不得呢。”

＊

一个小时后，在杰洛特被七拐八拐的拉进皇储寝宫时，他整个人还没明白发生了什么。

“等等，希里，我以为我们是要出城放松，杀点食尸鬼和小雾妖什么的？”

“是啊。”希里头都没扭，径直拉着他往楼上走去。“我很久没活动筋骨了。”

“那我该回去拿装备才对，维瑟米尔可没教过我如何穿着睡袍杀水鬼。”  
杰洛特打趣道，他转身就要离开，“那么，一个小时后花园见— —”

“嘿，杰洛特，等等！”希里却拉住了他，表情有点古怪，“那你准备怎么收拾你的头发？”

“什么？”

“你的头发。”希里重复了一遍，好  
像对这个显而易见的问题感到奇  
怪，“它已经长到胸前了。这种长度可不是你简单扎起马尾就能解决的事情，你不想被食尸鬼拔掉头皮吧？”

“啊，”杰洛特的语气干巴巴的，他妥协了。“当然，我知道。那你准备怎么办？”

当希里把他拉到那扇边缘镂空镀金的梳妆镜前时，杰洛特盯着台子上琳琅满目的饰品，感觉大事不妙。

“希里，我觉得我可以自己解决。”他挣扎道，几乎是乞求了。“或许我可以直接给它一剪刀，然后万事大吉。”

“别这样，杰洛特。”希里愉悦的说，她不知从哪里变出一把质地温润的羊角梳，轻轻的顺着那些银丝梳下来，“你的头发必须成为保护品，它们漂亮极了。”

“或许我早该找理发师。就算是放假，我也该挨家挨户的敲门把他们找出来— —”

“放假？”希里顿了顿，手上的动作却没停，“什么放假？”

“内侍总管告诉我金顶之城内所有理发师都放假了。”杰洛特耸耸肩，“似乎是尼弗迦德某个奇怪的节日习俗。”

“什么？”  
这次轮到希里迷惑的皱眉头了，但仅仅几秒，绿眼睛的姑娘就像是了然了什么，她的语气变得揶揄。  
“噢，杰洛特。没这回事。以我的历史老师发誓，尼弗迦德绝对没这种节日。”

“但我自从这次回来之后就再没见过他们。”杰洛特提高了声音，“怎么解释这个？”

“父亲确实削减了理发师数量— —更准确的来说，削减了他自己寝宫方面的数量。”希里若有所思的喃喃道，“怪不得他硬塞了好几个理发师给我，还美曰其名要让我多重视自己的仪表。”

杰洛特诡异的安静了下来，再次开口时，他听起来非常痛苦。

“……他为什么就不能直说— —他想让我蓄长发？”

“因为他是恩希尔。”希里斩钉截铁的说。

完美的答案。杰洛特自暴自弃的想。好极了，真感谢他。

＊

最后希里花了一整个上午的时间为他收拾好了头发，她对此充满兴趣，乐此不疲。而杰洛特完全不想再回想那些— —关于他的头发是如何被编成精巧的小辫子，又一缕一缕的盘在一起，最后用金色的流苏缠绕— —就像脑袋上挂了一件华贵的艺术品。

“你是希望水鬼被这些头饰闪死吗？”杰洛特怨念的咕哝着，像抓住自己最后一点尊严一样抓住一件能盖住脑袋的斗篷。

“我希望你在跟恩希尔结婚时可以这样打扮。”  
希里笑眯眯的回应道，她满意的端详着自己的养父。  
“你现在漂亮到谁都会心动的，简直像个精灵一样。”

“我讨厌精灵。”  
杰洛特粗声说，他感到绝望。  
“我讨厌长发。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

虽然过程显得坎坷，但最终杰洛特顺利的背上剑和希里在野外找到了一堆小怪物。他们一整个下午都在水鬼群里七进七出，甚至还碰到了一只颇为厉害的沼泽巫婆。在黄昏时刻，杰洛特终于挥舞着银剑砍掉了最后一只水鬼的脑袋，然后两个人顶着浑身的腐肉脏血和泥浆相互打量着，随即哈哈大笑起来。

“我真怀念这个。”希里笑出了泪花，她毫无形象的蹲坐在腐臭的泥浆中，看起来却格外的轻松愉悦。“杰洛特，我真怀念这个。”

“怀念所有的鲜血，狼狈，恶臭和风餐露宿？”杰洛特打趣道，他把希里肩膀上的一团黏液拍打下来。

“还怀念所有的厮杀，冒险，无拘无束和永不完结的故事。”希里微笑着说，她站了起来，把双腿从泥浆里拔出来，捡起身旁的银剑。

杰洛特沉默了一下，他走到希里身边。“你知道的。”他柔和的说，“只要你想，我们随时可以。”

“不，杰洛特。”希里摇摇头，“我并不是要临阵退缩，来尼弗迦德一直都是我自己的选择— —倘若想要守护整个世界，金玺比银剑能做的更多。”

她收剑入鞘，回首嬉笑。  
“我甘之如饴。”

杰洛特微叹着，又忍不住微笑起来，“而你向来知道我为你骄傲。”

＊  
（ 部分泥塑，脏口，骚话大帝，慎入）

“希里雅呢？”  
恩希尔头也没抬的批着文卷，“我记得我邀请了你们一起来用晚膳。”

“希里的衣服报废了，她坚持先要从头到脚认真洗个澡，可能赶不上了。”杰洛特耸耸肩，他非常自然的躺上了那张皮椅。“她现在讲究的像个女术士，而不是猎魔人。”

“或许你该明白那只是正常人的卫生标准。”恩希尔低着头奋笔疾书，眉头不可抑制的蹙起，“我已经能闻到你身上奇妙的味道了。”

“我专门换了身衣服才过来呢。”杰洛特嘀咕道，“好吧，相信你不介意让我在这里洗个澡。”

“说的好像你不常这样做一样。”恩希尔淡淡的回应，他终于放下了鹰羽，不明显的叹了口气，“那么晚餐就要延后了，希望你不会饿晕在浴室。”他一边说着，一边抬起头，然后那张平静无波的脸庞在看到杰洛特的一瞬间裂开了。

“杰洛特。”恩希尔稳着声音，“你这是在他妈的搞什么。”

“什么？”

“你的头发。”他顿了顿，尼弗迦德皇帝眯着眼，表情难得的有点精彩。

杰洛特下意识摸了摸自己的头发，然后手指触碰到了那些金色的流苏和冰凉的金属饰品，光滑的发丝一丝不苟的盘在脑后。

“喔。”他生硬的感叹了一句。拜斗篷所赐，他的头发依旧完美的保持了原状，熠熠生辉并闪闪发光。

“喔，操。”他又忍不住感叹着，这次是因为想起来自己在换完衣服后就这样顶着金闪闪穿过了半个尼弗迦德皇宫来到这里— —而天杀的，他一直以为卫兵们异样的目光是因为他身上的味道— —

“是希里弄的。”杰洛特说，他开始一万次感谢猎魔人不会脸红的体质，“她说这样更方便战斗。”

恩希尔难得又哽了一下，随即微微颔首。“希里雅的技术很不错。”

随即室内陷入了一阵静谧，杰洛特没有动作，他像是突然冷静下来般挑起眉毛，像只懒洋洋的大猫松弛的瘫在皮椅上，金环猫瞳乘着点玩味的笑意。

恩希尔则沉默的看着他，鹰一般的琥珀暗瞳微眯着，带点意味深长的审视。高大的皇帝一步一步的，非常缓慢的移动到他面前，有力的手指格外轻柔的攀上猎魔人奶白的发丝，就着散落下来的两缕暧昧的绕上指尖。

“你很确信。”恩希尔低哑的说，用的是肯定句。“确信我会过来操你。”帝王灵巧的手指在那些流苏和发饰上摸索，熟门熟路的抽掉了固定的那根，及腰的雪色白发骤然泻下，点点金缀散落在地。

“而你很熟练。”杰洛特垂着睫毛，他无暇嘲讽恩希尔对于长发的执着癖好，只是讨好的含住恩希尔的手指，用温热柔软的舌尖包裹住。“哈…是怎么做到的，这么轻易？”

“这是尼弗迦德皇后册封的标准装束，三根金丝和五个纯金日轮饰品。”恩希尔淡淡的说，他粗暴的让手指在温暖潮湿的口腔中模仿性交般进出，另一只手悄悄覆盖上猎魔人下腹的一片炙热，“看来希里的礼仪课上的着实不错。”

杰洛特羞恼的咕哝着，然后他全部注意力都跑到了那只手上— —恩希尔富有技巧的碾压，揉捏着，隔着布料若有若无的触碰几乎要逼疯他，他的阴茎可怜巴巴的紧绷在裤子里，顶端摩擦布料带来疼痛和酥麻。

“……给我，恩希尔— —”杰洛特粗喘着，他急躁的在男人手中胡乱拱动着，“操他的，快给我— —”

“你很善于流水。”恩希尔意有所指的说，他终于扒下了那条该死的裤子，那根颜色稍淡的、光溜溜又湿漉漉的阴茎为此激动的抽动了一下，马眼流下更多透明的腺液。“真是奇怪，这也是猎魔人的体质之一吗？— —比女人还湿。”  
恩希尔冲他示意自己手心那摊乱七八糟的液体，他带着薄茧的指腹不时擦过敏感的前端，抚弄的手法熟练又富有技巧性，随着最后一次灵巧的撸动，杰洛特颤抖着射了出来，眼前噼里啪啦的闪过白光。

恩希尔却在这时退了开来，他看起来依旧冷静自持，一丝不苟，黑袍平整且纤尘不染。  
“过来，杰洛特。”他说，向卧室旁的私人浴室走去，“我对操一个浑身水鬼味的猎魔人兴趣不大。”

“……这句存疑。”杰洛特挑了挑眉，他的呼吸还略显粗重，腿根有些发软，随即他干净利落的扒下了自己的衣服，赤着脚推开了镀金雕花的橡木门，然后在扑面而来的水蒸气中舒适的轻叹一声。

“来这里。”  
恩希尔说，他已经脱掉了外袍，丝绸的黑色浴衣松松的披在身上。尼弗迦德的帝王坐在浴池旁的木椅上，双腿微微敞开，杰洛特能看见男人双腿间蛰伏的巨物，他不想承认自己为此喉结滚动。

“过来，跪下，为我口交。”

恩希尔很平静寡淡的说，依旧用那该死的华丽的贵族口音。他在命令杰洛特吸他时和邀请他吃晚餐时的口气并无不同— —杰洛特一直以为自己已经习惯这个了— —但是不，他可悲的发现自己又硬了起来，同时忍不住缩紧了后穴。

所以大名鼎鼎的猎魔人，白狼，利维亚的杰洛特，在发出一声自暴自弃的呜咽后跪了下来— —这个跪姿是如此标准，膝盖并拢靠在一起，大腿由于发力而拉出健美的线条，胳膊自然的下垂，又在手肘处向后弯曲扣在背后。猎魔人脊椎的弧度也不再像平时那样锋利又桀骜，而是驯服的自然弯曲下来，脑袋轻轻垂下，那些过长的而垂落下来的银发白的晃人— —他垂着眼睛，近乎乖巧的张嘴，收起锋利的犬牙，包裹住男人的阴茎。

恩希尔为此发出了压抑的叹息，“你向来有张足够温暖潮湿的嘴巴。”他评价道，有力的手指摁住猎魔人的脑袋，像是把他当做一个柔软可操的容器般使用，杰洛特则对粗暴毫无抵抗，他喜欢这种性爱— —所以猎魔人艰难的动起舌头，用尽全力的取悦嘴中的庞然大物。恩希尔在最后关头阻止了杰洛特下意识的后退，把精液全数射进猎魔人的嘴中。“咽下去。”他这样命令道，又在杰洛特为此呛咳时抹去他眼角生理性的眼泪。

“怪胎。”杰洛特眼角泛着潮红，“我真搞不懂你的这些关于精液的癖好— —”

“只能说我非常欣赏你在吞下它们时的样子。”恩希尔回答，他取出一些精油，又示意杰洛特坐到他的大腿上，“或者你含着一屁股精液的时候— —浑身都是属于我的味道。”他把指尖插入猎魔人的后穴中，那地方昨晚才被使用过，里边尚且柔软潮湿，尽管如此，恩希尔依旧耐心的扩张着— —手指在细腻温热的穴道中探索，两指做剪刀状撑开艳红的穴肉，又娴熟的按上突出的一点，让白发男人发出骤然拔高的粗喘— —他在性事上的谨慎与精明从不比征战逊色。

“放松。”他近乎愉悦的提示道，然后松开了一直钳制着杰洛特腰部的手，猎魔人在酸软的双腿和重力的双重作用下被狠狠的钉在恩希尔的阴茎上，“操你的混蛋。”他张牙舞爪的怒骂着，所有威胁在盈着水汽的金眸下显得过分柔软，“我恨这个姿势— —”

“唔，你的身体不是这么说的。”恩希尔回应道，他语气平静，连呼吸都没有乱。“又湿又热，像张小嘴一样吸着我。你就喜欢这样，是不是？被摆在你应处的位置上，一个拿屁股伺候人的婊子？”

“你会怀孕吗，杰洛特？”

白发的猎魔人恼怒的呜咽一声，他像是想怒斥些什么，又再下一次狠狠的撞击中只能发出柔软破碎的呻吟。

“我知道猎魔人无法生育。可你会怀孕吗？”恩希尔几乎是锲而不舍的发问，“你一直尽职尽责的吃下我的精液— —被射一肚子，然后含住它。或许你真的会为此怀孕，粉嫩柔软的乳尖会为此渗出香甜乳汁，在怀孕期间变成独属于我的金丝雀，你会有最奢华柔软的床铺，精心照料的三餐，唯一需要等待的事就是我来操你。你会因为怀孕而格外敏感潮湿吗？能为我的任何一根手指流水，被玩弄的时候甚至激烈的潮吹— —”

“然后你会诞下尼弗迦德的龙嗣，作为我合法的皇后，永远陪伴在我身边。”帝王低沉嘶哑的呢喃道，狠狠的操进去，“— —我的母狼。”

杰洛特已经有些恍惚了，那些过量的快感让他早就又射过一次，而更加激烈的操弄让他即将迎来一个干性高潮。他有些迷茫的攀住恩希尔的脖颈，在欲海中颠簸。

“你是我的。”恩希尔宣布，他近乎诱导的轻轻撕咬猎魔人的耳垂，“说出来。”

杰洛特为此断断续续的抽泣了一下，他浑身的皮肤都泛着粉红，像是被操的神智不清，“我是你的。”他哑着嗓子，睫毛湿润的沾着泪花。“操你的恩希尔— —我是你的，永远是。”

恩希尔近乎粗暴的吻上他的嘴，像是要剥夺他所有把话收回的权利。他抓住男人及腰的银发，最后凶狠的操进去，然后杰洛特在那股精液射进来的同时无声的高潮，他痉挛着感受到磨人的快感潮水般席卷全身，然后带着浑身的疲软瘫在了恩希尔的身上。

最后他们赤身裸体的泡进了浴池里，杰洛特缓过神后就开始为那些射的过深的精液而不断咒骂着，而恩希尔显然在如何让他闭嘴这件事上经验丰富。

＊

又是几天后，反射弧漫长的迟钝猎魔人像是终于察觉到了什么，他皱了皱眉，冷不丁的开口道。

“— —其实你那天没必要这样，专门把我操个半死什么的。倘若你想要我的承诺，我随时可以给你。”

杰洛特看向恩希尔，被文书淹没的尼弗迦德的帝王显然在努力跟上他跳脱的思路— —然后他在那双锋利的琥珀眼眸中找到几分惊讶。

“我是你的，”他缓慢的说，郑重的像段誓词，“我或许会离开，会在外游荡，会跑到世界的所有角落，但我终归会回来，回到你身边。”

“白狼也要有家可回。”

杰洛特顿了顿，在说出“家”这个词的瞬间，他的脑海中浮现许多久远或现今的东西。他想起烈火，厮杀，维瑟米尔的躺椅，狂猎和白霜，想起下水道里的水鬼，百果园的老妇人和陶森特的阳光。他想起自己的煎药，银剑和永远在磨损的软甲。其中最无伤大雅的就是他的白发又长了不少。

他想着自己早晚需要找到那个理发师，但不是现在。最起码，在结婚之前不行。

因为操他的，他还得盘头发呢。

END


End file.
